Galloping Grand Prix
by Jet Edge
Summary: Celestia has invited various ponies around Equestria to star in the Galloping Grand Prix. A huge race that comes once every 10 years and the winners get 1 wish per member! But will the contestant choices turn out to be a disaster? Find out in the Galloping Grand Prix!
1. The Teams Assemble

Chapter 1: The Teams Assemble

It was a humble day in Ponyville, when Spike had received a letter from Princess Celestia.

"**Dear my faithful student Twilight Sparkle and her apprentice Spike**," it read,

"**I would like to cordially invite you to a special event tomorrow at noon! Bring Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack with you, and make sure you get a good nights rest beforehoof. **

**-Princess Celestia**"

"Oh wow Spike! I wonder what special event could be going on? Maybe she's throwing a celebration for all the friendship lessons I have learned! Oh, let's go tell the girls!" Twilight, said excitedly.

They left the library and when they arrived at Fluttershy's home, they saw all the animals were out of control! There were Ewes in the stew, rabbits in the cabinets, and baby crocodiles on the clocks and tables!

"Fluttershy! Where are you!? Are you okay!?" Spike and Twilight called in unision.

"Oh, I'm right here." Said Fluttershy, frantically trying to get the animals in order. "I was giving Angel a bath, when he ran away and caused a ruckus while the others were trying to sleep."

"Oh, well do you need help?" asked the two.

"Oh no, it's fine." She said, right before she used her angry stare to calm the animals down.

"Okay, well Celestia has invited us to a special event for tomorrow at noon, and asked if we would bring you, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity along with us."

"Oh sure, I'll be there."

* * *

With that done, Twilight and Spike started heading towards Rarity's Workshop where they saw her looking sad.

"Oh Twilight it's horrible!" groaned Rarity.

"Fluttershy's bunny, Angel, came running by trying to get away from her, and messed up all my fabrics!"

"Oh no, Rarity, that's awful! But, did it occur to you to just use magic to fix them?" Twilight said.

"Oh Twilight, you're a lifesaver! How can I thank you? Oh, I know, I'll make you a new outfit, you know, for casual wear."

"Oh no Rarity, that's really not necessary, I just came by to tell you that Celestia has invited us and the girls to a special event and I wanted to let you know."

"Oh sure! I'll Be there!" She replied happily.

* * *

Arriving at the Bakery, she saw Pinkie Pie looking worried,

"What's wrong Pinkie?" asked Spike.

"Oh Spike it's horrible! Somepony ordered this 13 layer rich chocolate cake to be picked up at 2 o'clock!"

"And that's bad because…" Said Twilight.

"Because, they said they'd be here at 2, and it's 2:02!"

That's when Filthy Rich had walked in,

"Yes, I'm here to pick up my 13 layer rich chocolate cake." He said happily.

"You're late!" Yelled Pinkie. "You said 2 o'clock, and it's 2:02! Wait, no, now it's 2:03!"

"Heh heh, don't mind her, she can be a bit… anxious, sometimes. That will be 12 bits." Interrupted Twilight, chuckling.

"Here are the 12 bits, and a 2 bit tip. Thank you, have a good day." Said Filthy Rich.

"Have a good day Mr. Filthy!" yelled Twilight.

He turned back and said, "Please, call me Rich."

"Anyway, Celestia invited us to a special celebration tomorrow at noon, are you gonna come?" asked Twilight to Pinkie.

Her face lit up,

"Special celebration? That sounds like a party! I love parties! I'll be there! Wait, Filthy Rich won't be there, will he? Because he will probably be fashionably late like today."

"Erm, I don't think he will be there."

"YAY! Then I'll be there!"

* * *

Walking out, Twilight saw Rainbow Dash with a look like she was in pain, and asked her what was wrong,

"Well, today at the weather factory my wing started to cramp." She said miserably.

"You? A cramped wing? I never thought I would here that!" Spike said sarcastically

"SPIKE!" Twilight said, scoldingly.

"What, I was only joking!"

"Anyway, have you tried the pony spa?" asked Twilight, turning back to Rainbow Dash.

"Other ponies suggested that, so I will take that advice, BUT I'M ONLY GETTING A MASSAGE!" She said trying to look tough.

"Well Celestia wants us to see her tomorrow for a special event, wanna come?"

"Sure! I just hope my wing is all better by then." She replied in a sad way.

* * *

Arriving at Sweet Apple Acres, Twilight saw Applejack looking worried,

"What's wrong Applejack?" asked Twilight.

"Well, today Angel came running by trying to get away from Fluttershy, and he ran into Granny, now Granny has a broken leg." She said.

"Well, I just learned an advanced healing spell. I can try it on Granny and see what happens."

"Oh Twilight, you would do that?"

"Sure!"

They arrived where Granny was laying down,

"Granny, Twilight can fix your leg!" Applejack said excitedly.

Twilight kneeled by Granny, and her horn started glowing, just then Granny grew another leg.

"Heh heh, whoops! Wrong one."

She tried again and the leg receded back into Granny and she got up.

"She's walking! Oh thank you Twilight!" Said Applejack with glee.

"No problem! Listen, Celestia wanted to see us for a special event tomorrow at noon, wanna come?"

"Sure, what are PFF's for?"

* * *

The next day, the friends arrived in Canterlot, but to their surprise, they weren't the only guests of honor. The others who had shown up were, Flim and Flam, The Diamond Dogs, a powerless Queen Chrysalis, a powerless Discord, Iron Will, Cranky Doodle, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, The Wonderbolts, Cadence and Shining Armor, Trixie, Derpy, and Snowflake.

"Celestia, why are all the ponies who tried to ruin the peace in Equestria, here along with our friends?" asked Twilight

"Relax, my student, I used magic to insure that nothing bad will happen! I took away Chrysalis' and Discords powers, I gave the Diamond Dogs some Diamonds, Flim and Flam agreed to be good, and Trixie agreed to also be quiet." Said Celestia, peacefully.

She got in front of the crowd and said,

"You've all been chosen for a special race! The race is called the Galloping Grand Prix and is held once every 10 years! The members of the winning team will each be granted one free wish, well except for Discord and Chrysalis, the winner of you two will receive your own piece of land for you to be able to with as you please. You will all be in groups, the groups are as follows, Twilight and her friends will be team 1, Flim and Flam are team 2, The Diamond Dogs are team 3, Cadence and Shining Armor are team 4, The Cutie Mark Crusaders are team 5, The Wonderbolts are team 6, Iron Will and Cranky Doodle are team 7, Derpy, Trixie, and Snowflake are team 8, Luna and Discord are team 9, and me and Chrysalis are team 10! You will be in Horse Drawn Carriages pulled by 2 Royal Guards! You will start off in Ponyville tomorrow at 2:00, then you will race to the Everfree Forest, where you must fill the requirements for a special potion you can give to your guards. Next, you will travel to the Crystal Empire where you will help the crystal ponies you are directed to with a problem. Then, you will switch guards for pegasus guards and fly through an obstacle course in Cloudsdale. Finally you will return to Ponyville and the first to cross the finish line wins! I will see you all tomorrow!"

With that, every pony finished up there, and went home for the day…

Continued in Chapter 2.


	2. The Everfree Forest Objective

**Note: All events in this chapter are happening pretty much at the same time, unless the story makes you aware that something is happening after another event.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Everfree Forest Part 1: potion collecting

"Let the race begin!" Announced Celestia.

Just then, everypony zoomed off toward the Everfree Forset, Celestia and Chrysalis being together, Chrysalis' powers were gone. Even though she had no power, along with Discord, both her and Discord had big grin's on their faces.

As the racers were headed towards the Everfree forest, the guards pulling the carriages handed them the ingrediant lists. Twilights potion list read;

"_Magical Mane's Elixer: _

_2 cup of sugar_

_ 3 cups of bog water_

_ 2 leg of frog_

_ 4 nirnroots_

_Effect: Change the_"

"What's it say Twilight?" Asked Applejack.

"I don't know, someone must have erased the words, but we need 2 cups of sugar, 3 cups of bog water, 2 legs of frog, and 4 nirnroots." Twilight replied, but unknown to the team that changelings had snuck into the storage area and tampered with some of the lists that were to be given to the racers today. The list really read;

"_Magical Mane's Elixer: _

_1 cup of sugar_

_ 2 cups of bog water_

_ 1 leg of frog_

_ 3 nirnroots_

_Effect: Change your body, but beware! Too much of a good thing can cause despair!_"

The gang collected their items from the forest and mixed them in a cauldron, then brought it back to their carriage. As they raced away they passed Flim and Flam who were still gathering ingredients.

"Brother, we still need to find more butterfly wings and another stock of poison joke." Said Flim to his twin.

"Yes brother, but remember! Don't touch the Poison Joke when you find it!" Said Flam in a warning voice.

"Yes, yes, I know that! But what do we still need?"

"Well, we need 2 more butterfly wings, and 1 Poison Joke stock." Replied Flam, running a comb through his fantastic moustache.

Flim and Flam had gotten a rather useful list, their list said;

"_The Splitter's Brew: _

_2 rotten apple slices_

_1 parasprite body_

_1 poison joke stock_

_6 butterfly wings_

_effect: Want more of a good thing? Drink this and split into two! It will even help you sing!_"

This was one of the only unedited lists given out.

"Flam, how could splitting our guards into two help us?"

"Well, more ponies means more footpower!"

"Your right, but we wouldn't need it if Celestia had just let us bring the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000!"

"But then we would have an unfair advantage brother."

"But still, it would have made the ride better, plus we would have delicious cider!" Flim exclaimed as he found the Poison Joke. He took off his vest and had used it to pull the stock out for them to use. The brothers went and mixed all their ingredients and then to gain even more of an advantage, put a paralisyse powder in all the other cauldrons, then they zoomed off toward the Crystal Empire.

* * *

Trixie, Derpy, and Snowflake had collected all their ingredients, but Derpy had tripped and dropped all their ingredients into the swamp.

"Derpy, you useless pony, do you know how hard it was to get those URSA minor hairs!?" Screamed Trixie.

"I-I'm sorry Trixie." Said Derpy looking at the ground, looking sad. "Why don't you just use magic to make more?"

"YEAH!" Yelled Snowflake at the top of his lungs.

"QUIET YOU!" Trixie yelled at the top of her lungs, then turned back to Derpy. "You can't just use magic to make the items, the potion won't work if the URSA minor hairs aren't authentic!" She yelled at Derpy, the turned back to Snowflake, "And you! If you want to be useful, go get more URSA minor hairs, I will collect the other stuff. Derpy, you stay here and don't mess anything else up!" She stomped off alongside Snowflake who too was looking sad now.

Derpy leaned up against their carriage and one of the wheels popped off. Panicking, Derpy saw their list of ingredients fall to the ground, it read;

"_Mage's Milk: _

_9 Ursa Minor Hairs_

_ 1 bottle of milk_

_ 1 cup of pixie dust_

_ 1 snake fang and a drop of snake venom_

_effect: To Fly Too little will be good for this!_"

"Hmm, why doesn't this sound right?" Derpy asked herself

Celestia and Chrysalis had been racing by when they saw Derpy by herself, staring at the list.

"What's wrong my little pony?" Asked the princess

"Well, I dropped the ingredients in the swamp and Trixie got mad at me." Said Derpy in a sad way. "But the weird thing is, the effect on this potion is worded weirdly."

"Hmm, let me see it, maybe I can help." Smiled Celestia.

"Really? You would help me?" Asked Derpy, her face lighting up with a smile.

"Sure! What are friends for?" Said Celestia, her horn now glowing. The Potion list lit up new words that read.

"_Mage's Milk: _

_**10** Ursa Minor Hairs_

_ 1 bottle of milk_

_** 2** cup of pixie dust_

_ 1 snake fang and a drop of snake venom_

_effect: To**o much traffic?**Fly** over it! But beware! **Too little will **not** be good for this!_"

"Looks like somepony Tampered with this, and changed the numbers to fool your team." Celestia said with an angry face, turning toward Chrysalis.

"What, it wasn't **ME!** My changelings have free will of their own, you know." She said innocently. "Besides, you can't do anything about it anyway!"

"Oh yes I can!" She said, horn glowing. "I just cast a spell that turned everypony's lists back to normal!"

Trixie and Snowflafe had reappeared, Trixie was happy to see Celestia, but her smile changed to a frown when she saw the broken wheel.

"Derpy! What have you done!" She yelled at Derpy.

Derpy's ears went down as she became sad once again.

"I'm sorry Trixie..."

"SORRY!? SORRY DOESN'T-" She was stopped mid-sentence by Celestia who said.

"It's alright, I was just helping her fix the wheel." She cast a spell to fix the wheel as they all went to mix the ingredients. They mixed the ingredients, and a big puff of smoke came out in the shape of a skull and crossbones.

"What was that?" Asked Trixie.

"The mark of death!" Said a familiar voice. "The mark of death will not mean your last breath, though" Said the voice again, that's when Zecora had stepped out of the shadows. "In an ice-like state you will be, if you just drink up, and wait to see."

"Zecora? Are you saying that the pony who drinks the potion mith the mark of death in it, will be paralyzed?" asked Celestia

"Yes, and ones who are paralyzed will have the mark, in their eyes." she rhymed again.

"So, why are you here?" Trixie asked.

"I was looking out my window, when I saw a devious duo. Flim and Flam were their names, and getting ahead was their game. They took all of their potion, then tainted all the cauldrons."

"Hmm, sounds like trouble. Thank you Zecora, and you ponies go get back in the race, I will stay here with Zecora and Chrysalis. We will clean the cauldrons, just try to catch up with the Flim-Flam brothers. Said Celestia smiling.

* * *

Iron Will and Cranky Doodle were searching for their ingredients, "Iron Will doesn't need a potion to insure Iron Will's victory. Iron Will will just knock the effects into those guards!" Iron Will said, trying to seem tougher than he really is.

"Oh yeah? Well Cranky Doodle doubts that can happen!" Cranky Doodle said, mocking the way Iron Will talks.

"Okay okay, Iron Will can take a hint, Iron Will will get the ingredients, hoof Iron Will the list!" Cranky gave him the list which read;

"_Hermes' Horchata: _

_1 cup of Cheetah Sweat_

_ 2 and 2/3 cups of hawk saliva_

_ 1 cup of milk_

_ 5 cups of lightning bolt rainbows_

_effect: Gain the speed of the gods! Equestria has never seen anypony so fast!_"

"Speed? Iron Will likes that idea! Here's Iron Will's plan, you get all the ingredients for Iron Will, and Iron Will will sit here and cheer you on!"

"Eh new plan, you get the saliva and sweat, and I will go to the store and get the other stuff."

"Right, Iron Will is okay with th-" A cheetah ran by I ron Will and Iron Will said in a hasty manner, "Iron Will will see you later, Iron Will is off to get some cheetah sweat!" he ran off toward the cheetah yelling stuff like "Come back! Iron Will only wants to squezze those sweaty juices out of you! Eh, Iron Will will be your best friend!"

* * *

The Diamond Dogs were racing through the forest and had found their final ingredient. But when they got there, they saw Flim and Flam sabotaging the Cauldrons, then they saw the princess Trixie, Chrysalis, Snowflake, and Derpy. When they had all left, they mixed their ingredients, but the dogs didn't measure their ingredients, which was not good as their list warned them of that;

"_Stopping Soda: _

_1/3 cup of cola_

_ 2 cups of ice_

_ 1 stopping root_

_ 5 cups of Sloth's saliva_

_effect: stop time for 30 minutes! but too much of something will make you be it!_"

They mixed their ingredients and tried the brew, but then they froze in place! It turns out that when it said 'you'll be it' it meant that the will be paralyzed for 30 minutes! All they could do now was wait, and watch the other contestants race by...

Continued in chapter 3...


	3. Discord's Diabolical Plan

Chapter 3: Discord's Diabolical Plan

As the Diamond Dogs were standing there frozen, they saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders zoom by.

"Alright Crusaders! If we win this race, we're sure to get our Cutie Marks!" Announced Applebloom.

"Yeah, and even if we don't get them by winning, we are sure to get them from our wish's Celestia promised! Then we can show up Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon!" exclaimed Scootaloo.

"But if we want to win, we need to complete these tasks first!" pointed out Sweetie Belle with excitement.

"_Accuracy Apple Cider_" Their list read,

"_2 cups of apple cider_

_4 parasprite eyes_

_3 magic arrows_

_1/2 of an 'Accuracy Enabled Plant' leaf_

_effect: Gain super pony eyesight and wing coordination, but too much of a good thing can ruin your fun!_"

"Why is it telling us everything in rhymes and riddles? Did Zecora make it?" asked Sweetie Belle, stopping the carriage.

"Actually, yes, it was me, and those riddles are my key." Rhymed Zecora, stepping from the shadows.

"Zecora? Where did you come from?" Scootaloo asked.

"I was on my way from the cauldron, when I saw you little fillies having fun under the sun."

"Zecora, will you help us find our ingredients?" Applebloom asked.

"For you, my little filly, I am willing."Zecora smiled, "Here are some magic arrows, take it to you potion and in it goes. Now the eyes of a parasprite, these little creature didn't have much fight. Now you have the hard stuff, go find the ingredients that aren't very tough."

"Oh thank you Zecora!" The Crusaders exclaimed, hugging Zecora.

The Crusaders raced towards the cauldrons and mixed the ingredients into their potion, then continued the race.

* * *

Iron Will and Cranky Doodle had finally found their ingredients, then went to mix them in the cauldron.

"Iron Will has the ingredie-" He tripped and spilled the ingredients all over himself.

"NO! Iron Will worked Iron Will's flank off to get those!"

"Uh, Iron Will, you're a minotaur, you don't have a flank."

"Iron Will has a plan, Iron Will will pull the cart Iron Will's self!"

"Iron Will, we need the potion to advance, and we can't get the pegasus guards for Cloudsdale if we can't bring a potion to our guards, because they won't leave without it."

"Okay, new plan, Iron Will will find the zebra who lives here." Iron Will ran off to find Zecora.

* * *

The Wonderbolts needed just 1 more ingredient from their list, which said;

"_Animal Ale:_

_3 rabbit whiskers_

_2 cups of rainbows_

_2 sunshine beams_

_1 happle_

_effect:Make animals your friends! But which ones, that depends! They will do your bidding, just as long as your not kidding!_"

"What's this supposed to mean?" asked Soarin'

"I think it means that ome animals will help us!" Replied Fleetfoot.

"Hmm, sounds like it will come in hoofy." Said Spitfire, rubbing her chin with her hoof.

They found the final ingredient, the happle, which on it's own makes all living creatures around the consumer like him or her. They cut it up and threw it in the potion, then set off.

* * *

At Zecora's, Iron Will was asking for ingredients,

"All Iron Will wants from you Zecora, are a few cups of what Iron Will needs!"

"The ones you need look a bit lumpy, but I will mix them for you, as you're a bit clumsy."

"Iron Will isn't clumsy, Iron Will is as stable as a rock!" Iron Will said that trying to act tough, but as he was walking, he tripped and smashed into the wall which made all the ingredient vials fall and break.

"Uh, can Iron Will pay you with a check?" He said with an embarrassed smile.

"Stable as a rock? Zecora thinks that's a not!" the zebra joked.

"Aren't you mad Iron Will broke all this stuff?" Iron Will asked in a confused manner

"Not at all! these are for show, in case they should fall. The ingredients are in the back room, but **I** will mix it for you."

"Iron Will appreciates this kind gesture, ma'am." Chuckled Iron Will.

* * *

Cadence and Shining Armor had animal's and plants of the Everfree Forest who they had used Cadence's talent on to have them collecting their ingredients for them. What they needed was;

"_Cute Christine's Cider:_

_5 cups apple cider_

_2 heart's desire plants_

_3 cups of blank flank pony saliva_

_11 little filly hairs_

_effect: Become what your heart desires most! But some side effect won't make you boast!_"

Along with that, on the back of the list, in Applebloom's handwriting, there was a note that read;

"_Follow the directions perfectly! Or else you will get the cutie pox!_"

under that note was one that was fading, it read:

"_3 cups of apple cider, 2 heart's desire, 5 cups of blank flank pony saliva, and only 3 little filly hairs will have the effect to grow an extra cutie mark for 30 minutes, you can change the mark to what you want as many times as you want for the duration of the potion._"

"Wow, Cadence, this note on the back has a second potion list on it!" Said Shining Armor, watching a giant bug bring some more ingredients.

"Well honey, if we just get a few more ingredients, we can make both!" Announced Cadence as a giant vine brought even more ingredients. That's when the Shadowbolts, who Cadence used her powers of love on, brought them more ingredients.

"YES! Now we can make both potions!" Exclaimed Shining armor.

"Let us make them for you." said one of the Shadowbolts

"I don't know..." Said Shining Armor, rubbing his chin with his hoof and with growing suspicion.

"Honey, let them, after all, what would be the point of showing them the light if we can't let them help us." Cadence said, putting her against on Shining Armor's.

"Okay..." He said slowly, "But I still don't trust them just yet..." he said, but with slightly less suspicion.

The Shadowbolts mixed the ingredients in front of them for both potions, then tested them to show their newfound loyalty to the one who showed them the way of friendship. The couple took the potions then rode off after thanking the former evil entities.

* * *

Luna and Discord were racing through with Luna casting spells to get the ingredients as they passed by.

"Oh Luna, don't you trust your buddy Discord enough to let me have my powers back?" Discord said, trying to sweet talk Luna into his liking.

"Forget it Discord,your not getting your powers back, and I am not your pal." Luna said in a harsh tone.

Discord was hatching a plan though, he had a potion's ingredients ready to mix together as soon as Luna's flank was turned. The night Prior, Discord had tricked a weak minded guard named Trey into his bidding, as Discord is one heck of a smooth talker. Trey had brought him the ingredients for a potion and the ingredient list. The list read;

"_Ultimate Magic Master's Milkshake:_

_1 scoop of enchanted ice cream_

_2 cups of alicorn milk_

_1 cup of pixie dust_

_1 unicorn horn_

_2 pegasus feathers_

_effect: Gain the powers of an alicorn! You will have power beyond your wildest dreams! Note: Do no let this fall into the wrong hooves!_"

Discord got his big, evil grin again, he knew that as soon as soon as Luna stops the carriage to mix the brew, his plan would all come together! Lucky for him, Trey was one of the guards pulling the cart! Trey looked back and gave Discord a giant wink and smile, Luna had gotten out of the carriage to mix the ingredients for her potion together when Tray yelled,

"Princess, there's a pony drowning in the swamp over there! you need to come help us!"

"Okay Trey, you stay here with Discord and keep a careful eye on him!" She said as she ran off to save the pony along with the help of the other guards.

Discord had mixed the ingredients together and then drank half of the potion. He started to float in the air and glow. He saved the other half of the potion for later.

"Trey, there is no-" Luna stopped mid-sentence as Discord had turned her to solid stone, along with all the guards except Trey.

"HA HA HA!" Discord gave out a huge, booming, evil laugh, "Now YOU try living in stone for millenia!"

* * *

Celestia was racing through, as she saw a bright glowing light and heard Discord's evil laugh.

"Guards! Follow that light!"

Celestia arrived to see Luna and every guard except Trey as a statue.

"DISCORD! How did you get your powers back!?" Celestia commanded.

"Well." Said Discord, still chuckling, "You can thank my good buddy Trey for that!" He said, holding a hand towards Trey.

"TREY!? H-how could you betray Equestria like this!?"

"I'm sorry Princess, but I couldn't stay under your rule, I knew I wasn't going anywhere under your command." Trey replied, emotionless.

"Well Discord, I hope you had fun with your powers, but it's time for you to return to stone!" Celestia said, but before she could cast her spell, Discord had shot her with a beam of light. The next thing that happened was that Celestia had shrunk to about Twilight's height, then her horn and wings had receded back into her body. Celestia fell to the ground without an ounce of strength left in her body.

"Wh-what, did you do Discord." She said, on the ground defeated.

"Oh, just a little trick I learned when I drank this potion." He held up the potion, then tossed it to Chrysalis, who caught it, drank it, then said, "I-I can feel the power coursing through my veins! Here Trey, this is for your loyalty!" She tossed what was left of it to Trey.

"You're giving me some of your ultimate power?"

"Yes, we need people we can trust, and this could be your reward."

"Now Trey, go lock up Celestia so we don't have to worry about her sticking her flank in other ponies business." Discord commanded of Trey. Celestia had fainted and Trey had locked up Celestia, afterward, a big burst of light emitted from Discord, and everything it touched turned to stone.

* * *

Iron Will Finally obtained the potion, thanks Zecora." Before Zecora responded, Zecora and everyhting around Iron Will turned to stone.

"What happened?" Iron Will asked out loud, even though nobody could answer him. It turns out that the Hawk Saliva and Cheetah sweat he spilled on himself earlier, when mixed together make a magic resistant effect.

* * *

The stone spell was heading toward the other racer's who were neck to neck. It had already got the Diamond Dogs, The Wonderbolts, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, and Cranky Doodle. The potions they all made, however, didn't turn to stone, as they were in magic resistant vials. Twilight had seen this coming, and stood up to cast a spell t protect them, but as she did, she fell out of the carriage.

"Twilight!" The other ponies yelled.

"It's okay, I'll be fine!" She casted a spell that had protected all the racers, but the spell wasn't strong enough to reach her or Flim. They both turned to stone as the spell protected all the other racers.

"Flim!" Yelled Flam, as he saw his twin turn to stone before his very eyes. He started sobbing over the loss of his brother while the others cried over the loss of Twilight Sparkle.

"What are we going to do!?" Screamed Rainbow Dash.

They were all worried and the only racers left in Equestria now were Flam, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Iron Will, Cadence, Shining Armor, Spike, Trixie, Derpy, and Snowflake. As they were all safe though, Celestia was in chains, and all of Equestria had been turned to stone...

Continued in chapter 4...

**Note: Everything in this chapter was relevant to the story and will be used somewhere in the story.**


	4. The Survivor's Plan

Chapter 4: The Survivor's Plan

All the ponies had started walking through the now stoney land of Equestria, passing by statues of the others who Discord had turned to stone.

"How could this have happened?" Applejack said out loud. "We should have listened to Twilight after we left Canterlot yesterday, she had the suspicion of Discord and Chrysalis being out in the open."

As the ponies had been walking through the land, they saw somepony off in the distance moving towards them.

"Who could that be? Discord, is that you!" Rarity yelled angrily.

"Iron Will is NOT Discord! Iron Will is Iron Will!" The voice yelled back to them.

Fluttershy had remembered Iron Will and raced towards him,

"Iron Will? Why aren't you stone?" she asked in a confused manner.

"Hey, Iron Will remembers you, your the pony who wasn't satisfied with Iron Will's service and got it for free! Good to see you again! Iron Will sees you aren't as angry as Iron Will remembers."

"Yeah, thank you Iron Will." Said Fluttershy to the minotaur. At that moment they heard a loud, evil cackling coming towards them. They all tensed up and saw Discord along with Chrysalis, Trey, and who appeared to be Celestia, although she wasn't her usual height and she didn't have a horn or wings, she just looked like a normal earth pony, and she was not happy, but sad, along with that she was in chains. Discord floated towards the ponies, and minotaur, and grinned evilly at them.

"Ah Fluttershy and friends. How's it going? You like what I did with the place? Personally I like my handiwork!" He chuckled, looking over the group. "Hmm, your missing some ponies, where's your leader, oh what's her name? Ah yes, Twilight Sparkle." He said casually.

"Discord? What have you done? I thought you accepted the power of friendship and wasn't going to be evil anymore?" Fluttershy said to Discord.

"Yes but that's no fun! Have you ever tried being chaotic? It's really fun!" Discored clapped his hands together as he said this, showing he was pleased with himself.

Rainbow Dash had flown up to Discord's face and said to him, "Discord! Do you really think this is gonna work? We beat you before, what makes you think we won't just use the elements of harmony to beat you again?" She said, thinking they had the upper hand.

"Oh because Rainbow Dash! I have your princess!" He chuckled again evilly.

"That's Celestia!?" they all exclaimed.

The new Princess Celestia gave out a very weak cry for help, as she fell to the ground again with lack of energy.

"Looks like your faithful and fearless leader is tired from the walk!" Discord teased.

"How do you know that we won't just sneak attack you with the elements of harmony when you are distracted?" Rainbow Dash retorted.

"Well two reasons actually. The first is that you don't have Twilight Sparkle to help you, and the second is, you can't use the elements of Harmony, if they don't work anymore!"

"What do you mean 'they don't work anymore'?" asked Rainbow Dash. That's when the elements of Harmony appeared in Discord's hands, and he used a magic spell to destroy the elements.

"NO!" The ponies yelled as they watched him destroy the elements.

"Okay, since I'm such a nice, new Equestrian ruler, I'm gonna give you all 60 minutes to run, once that time is up, any living creature I see will be exiled to a cold, stony prison for eternity." Discord said, with his face aglow with another huge grin.

All the ponies, and minotaur, ran off and started thinking of a plan.

* * *

"Alright everypony, we need a plan!" Said Rainbow Dash, slamming her hooves on the table in the Library back at Ponyville.

"What if we use magic to get Celestia to safety?" Spike suggested.

"No, what if he just turns her to stone when we try." Rainbow Dash said rubbing her chin with her hoof.

"I still have the keys to the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, maybe we can use that as a distraction." Flim brainstormed.

" Hmm, that may work, but we need a backup plan."

"Well, Iron Will noticed that all the potion vials Iron Will passed by were not in stone."

"That's it! We can us the potions to our advantage! Everypony show me your lists of potions!"

Everypony in the room had presented their lists to Rainbow Dash, then they had started to devise a plan.

"Well Cadence and Shining Armor, you two have a potion to change our cutie marks and a potion to become what we desire most. Iron Will, you have a super speed potion. Trixie, you guys have a potion which enables ponies to fly. And Flim, you have one that splits a pony into two. I have one that we have no idea-" She stopped as she looked at her list again to notice that it is different than when they first saw it. "The ingredients number is lower than before, and it says that it won't be good if we put too much ingredients in there. Maybe we can use that to our advantage!"

"Uh, Rainbow Dash, I have an idea. If we can get ahold of the other potions and lists, we can have more to our advantage over Discord." Shining Armor Suggested.

"Okay then." said Rainbow Dash. She pored a little bit of the Splitter's Brew potion into a cup and drank some of what was in the little cup, then saved the rest for later. She then split into two, then she had herself and her clone both drink what was left in the little cup, and became four Rainbow Dash's. "Okay, I'll be back in a little bit!" Said all four Rainbow Dash's who proceded to dash out the door. About five minutes later the four Rainbow Dash's returned then combined back into one." Okay I got the other stuff. It turns out that the Diamond Dogs' brew wasn't good, as it was unevenly measured, so I didn't bother with that, instead I just grabbed their list. Apparently if you make it right, it stops time. The Cutie Mark Crusaders had one that helps your flying accuracy. And The Wonderbolts had one that makes animals do your bidding."

"What do we do next?" asked Trixie

"Well actually I need you next."

"What? Me? What for?"

"Do you know any spells that can rid something of stone?"

"Well yes, but it's still fairly weak. Why?"

"Well, we're going to need to make the shapeshifting spell, I need you to make the ingredients in the forest usable again."

They had returned later with the ingredients, plus the ingredients for the stopping soda.

"Now that we have this stuff, let's make the potions!" Exclaimed Rainbow Dash. "Okay Trixie, now, do you know a spell to read minds?"

"Sure, that's beginner's stuff, although there has never been a way to do it without being to close to the target."

"Great! Take the Magical Mane's Elixer and turn into something that will allow you to get close enough to Discord!"

"Are you sure that's gonna work?" Trixie asked.

"OF COURSE it will work! just do it!"

Trixie drank some of the potion and turned into a tiny moth.

* * *

Trixie the moth had arrived near the three villains, they had the Earth pony Celestia still unconsious and out of enegy lifted up using magic. Trixie had used her magic to read Discord's mind, Discord was thinking all about how he had outsmarted Celestia and gotten an improved version of his powers back.

"I am quite the smooth talker! Not only have I defeated Celestia, but I also got Trey! One of her senior royal guards!" As he thought on and on, he had thought the potion ingredients and the age spell's name and how to learn it. Trixie had returned to the others and told them everything, so they all set off to Zecora's home.

* * *

At Zecora's home, they had searched for the ingredient's to the ultimate potion, but they couldn't find them because Discord had anticipate their plan and recovered the ingredients himself.

"Great, now what do we do!?" Screamed Rainbow Dash, frustrated.

"Well what if we use the potions against Discord in an organized matter, to ultimately defeat him..." Said Cadence with a sly look in her eyes...

Continued in chapter 5...


	5. Discord's Downfall

Chapter 5: Discord's Downfall

Discord was sitting in a carriage he had found alongside Chrysalis, and Trey. The cart was being pulled by Celestia who had been looking very sad. She had fallen to the ground, still without a single bit of energy.

"C'mon, c'mon Celestia, you aren't out of energy already, are you?" He smiled deviously at Celestia, who looked up at him, barely able to keep her head up.

"You'll never get away with this Discord!" She said weakly.

"_Au contrair_, I have already destroyed the elements of harmony, do you really think I can be defeated that easily?"

"Yeah, I do!" Yelled Rainbow Dash from the distance.

"Ah Rainbow Dash! Have you forgotten my proposition I gave earlier?" He said, right before he turned her to stone.

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" She gloated, as she stood right behind him.

"How? I turned you to stone!" He turned this Rainbow Dash to stone as well as another two said to him in unision.

"It'll take more than that to stop me!" they mocked, as Discord turned them to stone. Before Discord had time to cool down, he saw in the distance a whole army of Rainbow Dash's coming towards him.

"What!? How!?" He yelled as a bunch of animals had come in a mucked up his concentration.

"Iron Will can control animal's! Iron Will commands you to attack Discord!" Iron Will gloated, as all the action stopped due to the ground shaking very violently.

"Iron Will commands you forces of nature, ATTACK!" Iron Will pointed at Discord as an URSA Major had come out of nowhere to attack Discord.

"You really think that's going to work?" He cast a spell at the URSA Major, but to no avail.

"Iron Will found the secret to your magic! Iron Will coated the animal in Iron Will's own special potion! Iron Will calls it, 'Iron Will's Incense' It resists all magic, made of Cheetah sweat, and Hawk Saliva!"

"I've got this!" Said Chrysalis, changing into an URSA Major to hold off Iron Will's URSA Major.

* * *

While that went on, the other ponies went with Trixie to turn Twilight back to normal. They had released her from her stony prison and devised a plan.

"Why don't we just use the elements?" Twilight questioned.

"We can't, Discord destroyed them, but I have been working on a potion, it's supposed to make your body completely obselete towards using magic. But I am not nearly a powerful enough caster for the potion to work. I have all the ingredients, but we need to enchant the potion when it's made, if we do not enchant it right, though, there is a slight chance that it won't work, and one of the ingredients is really rare, so we have only one shot at this." Trixie informed Twilight. Twilight went and she enchanted the potion that Trixie had made, then they informed her of one last requirement.

"Now that we have the potion, it needs to get into the target's bloodstream, and only the one who enchanted the potion can inject it. So, we need to cover your horn with it, then when we get near Discord, you will drink the stopping soda. We couldn't make much of it, so you will only have about 2 minutes to pull it off. When you get to Discord, stab him with your horn, but don't worry, the wound will heal up in about 10 seconds after stabbing him, it's one of the effects of the potion."

Trixie gave Twilight the stopping soda potion, but the URSA Major Chrysalis, and Iron Will's URSA Major had collided with each other, and shook the whole forrest, causing them to drop the soda.

"DARN IT! Ah, ok, new plan, we have a bunch of potions here, let's try to make a plan with them."

* * *

Back to Discord and the others, Iron Will's attacks have been going strong, and Rainbow Dash was doing a superb job at annoying them. But Trey had stepped in to help Discord. Trey had started fighting off Iron Will's animals and the tide of battle had turned. Trey had used a spell that would make the URSA Major obey him,

"Hey, NO FAIR! Iron Will was still using that!" He shouted, as the monster began to attack him and Rainbow Dash.

"Heh, heh, heh, yes, my plan is working perfectly." Said Discord to himself as Celestia pleaded with him weakly to not hurt them. It was to no use though as a now very weak Rainbow Dash, the original one, had fallen to the ground, all bruised and weak. "Now Rainbow Dash, prepare to say goodbye." He smiled evilly to her as a voice in the distance stopped him.

"Discord!" Yelled Twilight Sparkle.

"Ah, Twilight Sparkle! your just in time to see your friend be turned to stone, before your very eyes!" He turned back to Rainbow Dash, to have Twilight in his face.

"H-how did you do that!?" Commanded Discord.

"Speed potion!" She said zooming to Trey. "Hope your thirsty!" She said as she dumped the Heart's Desire potion down his throaght, then he turned into a peaceful little butterfly.

"What did you do to him?"

"Oh, just turned him into his heart's desires."

"Really? Trey, wanted to be a butterfly? Well no matter!" Discord remarked as Twilight stood there. Discord had floated into the air, and in a fit of rage, the ground started to give way beneath them and Twilight fell with it. Discord had a huge smile on his face, pleased with himself as Twilight flew up with huge wings.

"WHAT!? WINGS!? How did you get WINGS!?" Discord exclaimed.

"Oh just a couple potions." Disord had started to cast multiple fireballs and other sorts of magic, but every time he was about to hit Twilight, her cutie mark would change to resist what he threw at her. Next he lifted up the ground that had fallen to try to block her, but she had the accuracy of a Wonderbolt. "Speaking of potions, this one helps my flying!" She yelled as she continued to race towards Discord, but right before she had gotten to him, Chrysalis had gotten in front of him to defend Discord. "Oh you can shape shift Chrysalis, well we're evenly matched!" Twilight announced as she morphed into the likeness of Chrysalis.

"HOW IS SHE DOING ALL THIS!?" both Chrysalis and Discord screamed.

"Potions remember? You really shouldn't have left such powerful potions for the race." Twilight said in Chrysalis' voice. Both the ponies had started to fight, and Discord couldn't tell one from the other, that's when Twilight had changed back to her winged self and quickly stabbed Discord with her horn to inject the potion, next she changed her cutie mark to represent rope tying skills and quickly restrained Chrysalis. As Discord had lost his powers, Equestria had returned to normal, and no pony was stone anymore. They had injected the potion into Chrysalis to take her powers away, then they brought Princess Luna over to encase Chrysalis and Discord into stone.

"Wait!" Yelled Twilight Sparkle, her body turning back to normal from the potions wearing off. "We still need to find out from Discord how to turn Celestia back to normal!"

"Ha, ha, ha! You really think I'm gonna disclose that information?" Discord laughed as Iron Will brought the still really weak earth pony Celestia to the group, Iron Will had set Celestia down on the ground, and Celestia very weakly said;

"The... elements... of harmony... Canterlot..." She said, fainting again.

"The Elements? Canterlot? What's that supposed to mean?" Twilight wondered.

"Could there be a way to fix the elements of harmony in Canterlot?" Said Applejack.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out, c'mon girls!" Replied Twilight very seriously.

* * *

What could it all mean? Is there a way to fix Celestia?

Find out next time! Same pony place! Same Pony Time!

(Continued in chapter 6)

* * *

**NOTE: If you don't get the referance in the end of the story, here's a hint, google 'Adam West' and 'Batman' in the same search.**


	6. Proving Your Element

Chapter 6: Proving Your Element

The ponies had arrived in Canterlot and had been searching for what Celestia had been talking about. they brought the shattered elements of harmony to try and find a way to fix them.

"WAIT!" Shouted Twilight with one hoof in the air to represent her getting an idea. "Celestia had told me back when we used the elements of harmony to defeat Discord that she has a safe. She told me that when the time comes and I'm ready to use it, i'll know, and the answers will reveal themselves!"

"What do you mean Twilight?" Applejack asked the purple pony. "The answers will reveal themselves? Does that mean that Celestia had anticipated this happening?"

"I don't know for sure, but what I am certain of is where this safe is!" She told Applejack happily.

"And it's where exactly?" Asked Rarity.

"Well, Celestia has a special chamber that she keeps it in, from what she has told me, there is a test for each of the elements, and the master of each element must pass a test in their own respective chambers." The pony replied.

"So what your saying..." Rainbow Dash started as Pinkie Pie jumped in and said,

"So it's like we will have our own little parties!?"

"No, no, we need to pass a test to show we are really worthy to be the bearer of each element."

"Well, if it will help Celestia, I say we do it!" Rainbow Dash said, hovering in the air with two hooves in the air to represent her toughness.

* * *

The ponies headed to the chamber following Twilight, then they stepped in the chamber and each went to their respective elements' room. Pinkie Pie to 'Laughter', Fluttershy to 'Kindness', Rarity to 'Generosity', Applejack to 'Honesty', Rainbow Dash to 'Loyalty', and finally Twilight Sparkle to 'Magic'.

* * *

Starting with Pinkie Pie, the chamber had completely changed to represent Ponyville. Pinkie was walking through and went to the Bakery where she saw Mr. and Mrs. Cake along with their two kids, Poundcake and Pumkin Cake.

"Hello Mr. Cake! Could I get some cupcakes?" She said very cheerfully.

"No Pinkie, you cannot, now get out of my store!" He said in a very harsh voice. Pinkie's ears went down as she got really sad.

"Wh-what do you MEAN, Mr. Cake!?" She asked, trying to fight back some tears at this very mean Mr. Cake.

"I mean, GET OUT Pinkie, we don't want you here, just leave us alone!" he said to her again firmly.

"Mrs. Cake, kids? Do you all mean this?" She said sadly, but they didn't say anything to her, they just looked away from the pony in disgust. Pinkie walked out the door as she heard the voice of Mr. Cake behind her say in a relieved way, and he said it loud enough for her to hear, "Yeah, good riddance! We don't need that pony!" then his family replied in the same tone of voice, "Yeah, we never liked that pony!"

Pinkie thought this was really wierd and travelled over to where Cranky Doodle lived, she knocked on his door and he opened up.

"WHAT!? Can't you see I'm spending time with my wife here!? I told you kid, I don't want to be your friend!" He said very angrily.

"B-but Mr. Cranky, I thought we WERE friends!"

"What gave you _that_ impression? I wouldn't be your friend to save my life!" he said in a hate filled manner as Pinkie heard his wife, Matilda, yell from the background, "Is that Pinkie _again_!? I thought you told her NOT to come around here ever again!?"

"I did, but I guess she didn't get the message!" He said as he brought out a basket of apples. "Now, I'm gonna give you 'til the count of THREE to get off my property, or else you will get some apples to your noggin'! 1... 2..." He started to count, as Pinkie ran away promptly.

She was walking through the town very sadly, as the Pegasi moved rainclouds over her, gave her a disgusted look, then made it hale right on top of the pony! She didn't mind so much as the pain of losing friends was too painful for her to so much as even be _phased_ by the hale! She looked over at a group of ponies who she thought were her friends, but they just yelled at her and threw stuff at her. A bunch of ponies ran by and pushed her into a trash can as they ran away sniggering, then ponies had started to board up their homes with threats written on signs with things like, 'Stay out Pinkie, or we will have the Royal Guard on you!' and 'Pinkie Pie's: NOT ALLOWED!'. Pinkie sat under an awning, and next thing she knew, she was surrounded by ponies.

"Pinkie Pie, we need you to get out of town! You're a nuisance, and none of us ponies want anything to do with you!" Mr. Cake yelled at her, leading the pack. This broke Pinkie's heart, and she started walking away, head down as all the others yelled stuff like, 'yeah, good riddance!' and 'I feel sorry for the town that has to take her sorry flank in!' This however, was the time when Pinkie had remembered that this was all just an illusion and she stopped dead in her tracks as she picked her head up and got a huge smile, as big as the sonic rainboom was. All the other ponies yelled even louder and stepped toward her. That is when Pinkie jumped in the air and landed in the middle of the crowd, every pony gasped then got really angry again as she began playing the drums and started singing very energetically.

"You all don't really hate me!

You ponies I will make you see!

I am..." She started a very big burst of energy for the next few lines of the song.

"Fun, and cooky, and whacky!

I'm energetic to the core!

Every pony you know I like to party,

and they are made foooooooooooooorrrrrrrrr..." She held the note on the word 'for'

"you, and, you, and even Cranky Doodle..." But as she got to this last note, they all advanced towards her again, even angrier than before!

"Uh, I guess you guys don't like the song..." She had pulled out a special confetti cannon she usually kept at home, then she blasted them all with it, instantly making them into party guests, they all got confused, but this made them less angry. Pinkie had decorated the town at break neck speed to be for a party. All the ponies became even more happy, as some cheered and others still were unsatisfied. Next Pinkie had gone onto telling some quick jokes she thought up on the spot,

"What's tall, funny looking, and looks great in a garden?" she said very cheerfully.

"What?" Asked everypony there.

"DISCORD!" She screamed as they all fell to the ground laughing, and were friends again. This is when the town had started fading away and Pinkie was back in the chamber she started in.

"Wow, what a crazy time!" She laughed as the element for laughter had began to reform itself. "The element is back to normal!" She said with glee, as she walked to the next room.

* * *

Along in Fluttershy's room, She had been sent to a version of Ponyville too, this version however, no pony hated any other pony. Fluttershy had walked into her home, when she saw all the animals being mean to one another. The sheep had been fighting back and forth with other sheep over a little toy that Fluttershy gave them to keep them occupied, they were fighting over _one_ toy while there was a pile of toys right next to them! Angel was going around kicking over all the other animals' food, and two birds were just fighting about where they could stand on the couch. Fluttershy had tried to calm them, but it didn't work, not even her famous stare would help! She left the animals alone and walked out to see everypony in Ponyville acting mean towards them, not hateful, just mean. Nopony would share even the dirt! Two ponies were so stubborn that they were fighting over which one was allowed to _sleep_ at one time!

"Why is everypony acting this way?" She asked shyfully to two passing ponies.

"Not now Fluttershy, we are busy fighting over who gets to order our food!" Said one of the ponies, as they walked off she could hear the two bickering, "No, I'm gonna order!" Said one of them agrivated.

Fluttershy had walked into the Bakery as she saw the Cake family fighting over who was going to pull the desserts out of the oven, she watched it until she couldn't take it anymore and ran outside. She saw all the ponies fighting until she snapped and yelled, "STOP IT!" at the top of her lungs as all the others trotted up to her.

"Oh yeah, and what are YOU gonna do if we DON'T?" Said one trying to start an argument.

"No." She said shyfully again as the pony got in her face.

"Well I'm gonna keep on doing my business, what will you do to stop me?" she said, smiling smugly. Fluttershy had remembered that this is a test, and started solving all the problems, returning Ponyville back to kindness.

"You two, order your own food, and try to be kind to each other." She pointed to the two she passed just a few moments earlier. "And you, Cakes, Mr. Cake, you can pull out desserts by taking turns." Now she went over to the animals and solved all their problems. A few minutes later, she had returned kindness to the town and returned to the real world. The 'Kindness' elements had fixed itself just like the 'Laughter' elements, it floated down around Fluttershy's neck, and she walked into the next chamber, where she met up with Pinkie Pie, and they told each other about their experience.

* * *

Rarity had been walking through Ponyville, watching everypony steal other items away from other ponies.

"What is going on here!?" She yelled in horror, as a pony came by and stole the hat she was wearing, right off the top of her head, she then took it back and ran to her workshop. When she arrived at the workshop, the door was wide open, and the lock busted clean off, she walked inside and noticed every fabric, jewel, gem, paint, picture, outfit, and other such crafts had all been stolen, they even went so far as to clean out every room in the workshop and stole everything, right down to the last little crumb.

"What in Celestia's name is going on here!" she exclaimed, horrified. She walked outside and saw every house in Ponyville broken into, ponies running out with hooves full of items. This angered Rarity to no end, she was so mad to see all the kind hearted ponies resorting to thievery, that you could actually see steam coming out of her ears, accompanied by a loud whistling noise, then you can see fire in her eyes, and she turned a slight shade of red.

"YOU THIEVING LITTLE PONIES!" She yelled, nopony even turning in her direction. She ran towards a pony and picked her up.

"EMPTY YOUR HOOVES, MANE, AND ANYWHERE ELSE YOU MAY HIDE YOUR LOOT!" She yelled, the pony still lifted up in the air.

"O-okay, just don't hurt me!" The pony pleaded with Rarity, shaking in Rarity's hooves. "Okay, here's everything, just take it, and don't hurt me!" The pony started to cry as she ran away. This commotion attracted a large crowd.

"Why are you all STEALING FROM ON ANOTHER!" She yelled, demanding an answer.

"Well Why not? Who's gonna stop us? YOU? Ha, ha, ha!" laughed the same pony from Fluttershy's test.

"Well, Why steal, can't you just _borrow_ what you need?" She asked everypony, as they all gave a huge laugh at her.

"Borrow? Ha, don't be naive!" laughed the same pony.

"It's easy though!" Rarity said to her.

"Oh, and you think _you _have a clean slate? What about that giant rock?"

"What? You mean Tom? I told everypony not to speak of _that_ ever again! Besides, you should not be stealing, because it's not going to get you anywhere!" Rarity went on to make a long speech, eventually convincing everypony to quit stealing, and she reappeared in her chamber, and the element of generosity reassembled and was set down right next to her. She went to the next room to find Pinkie and Fluttershy waiting to exchange stories with them...

continued in chapter 7...


End file.
